Another Chaotic Year
by Yue Sai
Summary: Sequel to Hogwarts get three new students. Based on GOF as the pranks get more exagerated, and hormones start to skyrocket. Would recommend you read the first story before you start on this one. As always, readers enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Back for more as I skipped Harry's third year and wanted to get to his fourth year. Sorry I couldn't help it. :) Maybe I'll go back to it, but I doubt that I will. So here's the story and hope you enjoy. Reviews of all kind are welcomed. Oh and I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, settings, and spells. I only own my original characters. **

The three girls' second year had gone by fast. Julia had learned she was metamorphous, and Veronica studied with Professor McGonagall to become an animagus. For Veronica it was easy. She discovered she could turn into a phoenix which explained why her tears had healed Harry's bite from the poisonous bascalisk. Harry had learned how to do a patronus that is a stag, just like his father's. Veronica had discovered hers was a phoenix, and she taught Hailey and Julia how to do Patronus's too. Hailey learned that she was very good at predicting the future and she had fun making up fake ones to scare her sisters. Over the summer Dom had brought back wizard candy which he had fun with since he gave them a tongue enlarger to Rebecca, his ex. Veronica's mom was getting used to Veronica being a witch, and quite enjoyed having conversation with Professor Dumbledore about magic. The three girls had fun in their second year, though Hailey had been attacked by Professor Lupin, the DADA Professor, by accident as he was in his werewolf form. No one knows about it except for her best friends, and Headmaster Dumbledore. So Hailey was now a werewolf, but her friends didn't seem to mind. After the third year during summer, Veronica studied very hard to become a metamorphous like Julia, and had succeeded. Veronica had fun with her metamorphous powers. She decided to change into Justine Beiber and walked down her town holding Julia's hand. A lot of the girls started to scream and run after them, including a girl they hated called Rowan.

Harry had decided to live with Snape. He hated Snape, but it was better than with the Dursleys since he knew McGonagall was going to be around. He knew she wouldn't let him starve. Harry came across what looked like a small nice cottage, but when he came inside it was a lot larger. It had warm colored wooden floors with walls that had the color of a soft orange peach. By the way it was furnished he knew it was McGonagall's house. It had antique dark wood furniture with white cushions and bright red plush pillows. The house opened up into a living room with a door that led to a white marbled kitchen with stairs in the back that led up stairs. Professor McGonagall had fixed up his room that had red sheets with moving quidditch players all over. The walls were charmed to look like the outside with a dome ceiling that let in sun during the day, and was filled with stars during the night. It was much bigger than the one Harry had at the Dursleys. Harry was speechless when he was showed his room.

"I hope you like it. I worked on it yesterday before you came." Professor McGonagall admitted to Harry while was smiling. "If you don't like it, we can always transfigure it differently to fit you kind of style."

"I…I love it. Are you kidding me? I would prefer this any day over my old room."

"Well I'm glad you enjoy it. I heard you lived under the stairs at your other home and I thought you deserved a real bedroom."

"Well thank you."

"You're welcome, make yourself at home. And enjoy the house this clean because in less than I week I bet it will be all untidy."

"Oh, that's okay." Harry replied as he stepped into his new bedroom and set his things down. There were even glass doors that led to a place filled with trees for Hedwig.

"You really out did yourself Minerva." sniggered Snape who had carried the rest of Harry's things up the stairs. "I think the old pink walls and unicorn bed spreads would have sufficed."

"Well I think he deserved a nice room." she responded smiling. She was pleased that Harry was happy with his room. Snape let out a snort and then set Harry's things down loudly.

"I'm going to take a shower." he said as he kissed her on the check. Harry was shocked to hear that he took showers He thought he never took showers because he always had greasy curtains for hair.

"The fresh towels are in the closet." she informed him and Snape left the room. "Harry chicken and rice will be for dinner, is that okay?"

"Yes that's perfect, thank you." Harry answered happier than ever. She gave Harry a smile and a friendly nod before she left Harry to himself so he could settle in. he then heard a little pop behind him. He turned around to see it was Dobby the house elf.

"Dobby, what are you doing here?" asked Harry surprised to see the house elf.

"Well Dobby likes to help professors during the summer sometimes with cleaning. When Dobby heard Harry Potter was staying here, I decided to come." he confessed with his big green orb eyes staring up at Harry. He then snapped his fingers as all of Harry's clothes went neatly into a dresser by the bed.

"Dobby you don't have to do that." said Harry.

"Harry doesn't want Dobby to put his clothes away?" Dobby then started to hit himself. "Bad Dobby, bad…Dobby."

"Dobby stop, stop, it's fine Dobby." Harry then held Dobby's hands so he wouldn't hit himself. "Actually Dobby I have something for you." Harry didn't really have anything for Dobby, but just said it to make him stop. He reached in his at his now neatly folded clothes and found one of Uncle Vernon's socks.

"Here Dobby." said Harry as he handed the socks to Dobby. Dobby's eyes started to water.

"Thank you Harry Potter. Harry Potter is very generous. Socks are Dobby's favorite." Dobby put them on. "Dobby must go now. Bye Harry Potter."

Harry came down and saw Professor McGonagall preparing dinner. He saw the knives chopping by themselves. He never saw her with an apron on. She had her square spectacles on the tip of her nose and her raven black hair up in a bun as always.

"Could I help you with anything Professor?" Harry asked as he stood at the bottom of the stairs watching her as she cooked.

"Oh Harry hello, no I'm fine, but thank you for asking." she replied smiling at him and then returned to her cooking. "Oh and Harry since we're not at school any more please call me Minerva or Miss. McGonagall, but I always think my last name is so long to say."

"Okay Minerva will do."

"Harry our neighbors are four acres away so feel free to take rides on your broom or practice for quidditch. Also I sent an owl to you friends to tell them where you are. They can come over at any time."

"Why thank you." Harry uttered as he has never been able to do any of these things at the Dursley's. He wasn't use to her being this nice to him, but yet again she was his Professor and she really can't show favoritism at school. Harry went exploring around the house. Connected to the kitchen and living room was the dining room. It was a big long dark wood table that sat eight people. Yellow tulips were set in a vase in the center of the table. There was a piano in the back of the room. He then went back into the living room. Then there were double glass doors that led to what looked like a study. It was filled with bookcases and a desk with a laptop. The desk faced the windows that had the view of the garden. There were chairs with strips of white and red. There was also a chess set. And then there was a bathroom that also led to the kitchen. Harry went back to the kitchen and upstairs. Harry found the closet that was filled with clean linen sheets, towels, and a stock of toiletries. Then there was a bathroom across his room which he saw was for himself. The shower curtain was red with a golden snitch that flew around in the curtain. The walls were gold with a little soft red bathroom carpet. Then there were two more doors which Harry guessed that one was the master bedroom. One of the doors opened and Snape walked out in a black turtle neck and black pants. His hair was clean and shiny. He didn't smell, and he didn't have any potion residue on him. That was truly a sight.

"What are you staring at Potter?" He sneered. Snape might have been clean, but his attitude towards Harry didn't change. Harry knew it ticked Snape off that he would have to see him every day.

"Nothing Professor." Harry sneered right back.

He walked past Harry, and headed down the stairs. Harry could tell he wasn't happy. Harry went to his room as he wrote a letter to Ron and to Hermione. He wanted to write a letter to Veronica, but he didn't know where in America she was, plus Hedwig can't fly all the way there. He then spent the remainder of his time working on homework. He had dinner that night which was very good. Harry was happy. Minerva was nice to him, and Snape would act like he wasn't there which Harry was fine with. Minerva would take him into London and Diagon Alley many times for shopping and small errands. He didn't mind it because he used to never be able to go out. She also transformed some of his clothes seeing that they were all too big for him. Days went on and then it was the day of Harry's birthday.

"Harry," called Minerva.

"Yes," he called back.

"Come down we have company." she ordered him as there was an excited tone in her voice. Harry got quickly on his feet. He wanted to see who it was. He came rushing down the stairs.

"There's my god child." said a very familiar voice. Standing in the kitchen was Sirius. He looked a bit thin but better. He smiled wide as he embraced Harry in his arms. "Happy birthday! Let's get out of the kitchen shall we?" He said as he put an arm around Harry. In the Living room stood Lupin, and Mrs. Weasley. The fire in the fire place was emerald green as Fred and George came through, and then Ron and Ginny followed closely behind.

"Hey happy birthday Harry." said Fred.

"Having a nice summer are you?" asked George with raised eyebrows in a curious manor. He obviously wanted to know how it was like to live with the two strictest Professors of Hogwarts was.

"I can't believe you have to live with Snape." whispered Ron.

"Hi Harry." interrupted Ginny.

"Hi Ginny." said Harry as he looked all around. Then there was a pop as Mr. Weasley appeared. Then Percy, Bill, and Charley came through followed by Hermione. Harry was over whelmed by the amount of people that were there.

"Oh Bill and Charley please help Severus outside with the tables." instructed Mrs. Weasley. "I'll go help Minerva in the kitchen." Harry and all the kids went outside to help set up. Then suddenly there was a big blue flash of light. Harry couldn't see what it was but then he saw Veronica, Julia, and Hailey standing there as they were all holding an old shoe. Veronica came running towards Harry as she hugged him.

"Happy Birthday Harry." she said as she let go of him.

"How did you get here?"

"We got here through a port key. It's so good to see you." she smiled. Bother her and Hailey were tan. She had her hair in a pony-tail like always and one little braid in the front. She wore jean shorts and blue shirt that looked a little big for her. Julia looked a little sun burned but then it quickly went away. Her hair was black with red tips and she had a t-shirt that was altered as she too wore jean shorts. Hailey had a white shirt with blue ruffles on the top and wore a skirt. He was happy to see them. He had forgotten his birthday since the Dursleys never cared.

"We got our brooms to play quidditch and here is your present Harry." said Hailey as she walked towards them. Hailey couldn't try out last year for quidditch because there weren't any free openings but she was going to try this year. Julia had already replaced Malfoy as seeker. Malfoy wasn't too happy about it, but he got over it. Veronica had become the keeper for Raven Claw. They wanted her as seeker, but she didn't want Cho to be mad at her even though she was already mad at her for the team asking her to be seeker in the first place.

"Hey, you can't open presents yet. Not until after the cake." scolded Lupin as he took them and placed the new gifts with all the other presents.

"Dinner is ready I hope you have set up the table by now." said Mrs. Weasley as she came out side. The tables were up and they all quickly set all the silver ware and plates. Bill, Percy, and Charley put up the chairs. Then Mrs. Weasley came and told people where they should sit. Harry sat in the middle of the table with Ron and Hermione next tom him and Veronica sat across from Harry with Hailey and Julia next to her. Then beside Ron sat Fred, Gorge, and Percy. Next to Hailey sat Bill and Charley and beside Julia was Sirius and Lupin. Beside Hermione were Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Snape sat at of end of the table. Minerva then came in as she levitated the food and placed them in the center of the table. She then shot confetti and lights into the trees as Snape lit the candles on the table. Harry was excited. He had never had a huge birthday party thrown for him. The only birthday he ever had was punches from Dudley, a sock, and a clothes hanger as a present. Then Mr. Weasley raised a glass in the air.

"Let us toast to Harry as he may enjoy his fourteenth birthday, and to Minerva who made this all possible."

"To Harry and Minerva." They all said as they took a sip from their drinks."

"Well dig in everybody." said Minerva as she set down her glass. They all started to serve themselves. Veronica had been telling Harry about her summer and Hailey and Julia would add in something. Harry told Veronica about his summer as Hermione, Ginny and Julia were in deep conversation about the muggle world. Hailey, Fred, and George talked about how it was to have so many siblings. Hailey told them all the lovely pranks she has pulled on her two sisters. Percy was talking to Minerva about how his work at the Ministry of Magic went since he got a job there after he graduated. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking to Sirius and Lupin about something that Harry couldn't hear and Snape ate quietly.

"So you swim on a swim team?" asked Harry.

"Yes I do swim. I like the feeling of it, but practices can be hard, and the meets aren't so fun. Plus the girls are so girly." Veronica looked around the table and then leaned towards Harry. "They sort of act like Ron when he was a girl." She whispered. Harry started to laugh. People started to get full as the day went on. Then George started to tell Hailey about their candy inventions but they didn't know how to make their bloody nose candy to stop bleeding. Minerva looked at George bored from the conversation with Percy and smiled.

"George try the root of a birch tree. I think that will help to stop the bleeding. Only just a little or else the person who eats the candy may get their nose enlarged." They looked at her in bewilderment. "Trust me it will work to stop your bleeding gushers or whatever you called your candy invention." They still looked at her in amazement. "Snape has some in the pantry I will show you how much to use before you leave as long as you promise not to use it in my class." They then laughed and agreed.

"Thanks Professor." said Fred and George in unison.

"You're welcome, anyone ready for cake?" Minerva asked as she used a cleaning spell which cleared all the plates. Then Mrs. Weasley brought in a big cake that had a quidditch field and the players on it. They sang happy birthday to him and Harry thought of what he wanted to wish for. I wish I could be this happy forever he wished as he blew the candles out. They all cheered except for Snape who just clapped feebly as Lupin started to hand Harry some presents. Harry got a quidditch playbook from Hermione and got a quidditch world cup shirt from Ron. Lupin gave harry a telescope, and Sirius got him a broom repair kit. Harry already had one, but didn't want to hurt Sirius's feelings. He was happy that he was there. It wouldn't even have made a difference if Sirius didn't even get him a gift. Fred and George gave him a fake wand that actually turned into a rubber chicken. Percy gave him a book about the Ministry of Magic, and Minerva gave him a quill set with all different kinds of colored ink. Hailey gave him a jacket from American Eagle, and Julia gave him an altered shirt that she made for him. Veronica gave him spy quill that would record anything, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him a bunch of chocolate frogs and a ticket to the quidditch world cup. Snape gave him socks. Harry thanked them all for the gifts and they all ate cake. They then put all their names in a hat to split into teams for quidditch. Hermione, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley sat out of the game because they didn't want to play, and Hermione was afraid of flying on brooms. Harry, Julia, Fred, Ginny, Percy, Sirius, and Lupin were on a team against Minerva, Veronica, Hailey, Ron, George, Bill, and Charley. Snape was referee. The two teams thought up of plans and strategies to thwart the other team. Ron wanted to be keeper, and Gorge and Hailey wanted to be beaters. Minerva, Bill, and Charley were chasers, and they all agreed that Veronica should be seeker. On the other side Harry was seeker of course, and Sirius was keeper. Ginny and Fred were beaters as Julia, Lupin, and Percy were chasers. This was going to be fun thought Harry. Snape brought out the bludgers, the red quaffle, and the golden snitch. Snape blew the whistle and everyone kicked off the ground. Mr. Weasley did the commentary with his wand.

"The quaffle is taken by Julia who passes it to Percy, oh but Percy is hit with a bludger sent from George."

"Nice hit George! Are you okay Percy?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she amplified her voice as well.

"The quaffle is taken by Minerva as she dodges Lupin, and Julia, and then passes it to Bill you dodges a bludger. He's making his way to the goal can Sirius save the ball? Where are his beaters? There's one as Ginny sends one at Bill and she missed. Bill shoots and scores through the left ring. Julia has the quaffle as she advances up the field. She dodges Charley and the bludger sent by Fred. She's heading toward the goal and oh, she is stopped by Minerva who passes the quaffle to Bill. She is not as old as she looks is she dear?"

"No she is certainly not, but let's not forget she was captain of the quidditch team when she was attending Hogwarts." said Mrs. Weasley.

"Was she really? I never knew that." said Mr. Weasley.

"So far the score is ten for the red team and zero for gold. Come on Gold You can do it. No sign of the golden snitch yet." said Hermione as she decided to do a bit of the commentary too. Then Mr. Weasley took the role back.

"Bill passes it to Charley who is now advancing to the goal, but oh he is hit by a bludger sent by Fred. Good one Fred. Now Lupin has the quaffle, but it's stolen by Minerva, but wait she is hit by a bludger. Julia grabs the Quaffle as she heads toward the rings. Come on Ron. She shots and score right through the center ring! Ron it's okay. And Charley starts with the quaffle as he dodges Lupin, and-"

"_Toot! _Foul on red."

"George, why did you hit Percy?" Mr. Weasley yelled.

"Sorry it slipped." George confessed as he tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Oh don't give me that excuse mister. You are grounded when we get home." Mrs. Weasley yelled at George.

"It's not my fault he didn't move." George implied. Mr. Weasley returned to the commentary.

"Percy takes the shot and saved by Ron. Percy you need to put more power in your shoots. The score is ten-ten. And Minerva has the quaffle and she moves down the field Ginny goes to hit the bludger, but is stopped by Hailey. Oh right in the face. That will hurt in the morning. Minerva has the quaffle she dodges Lupin, and another quaffle. She shoots and scores. It's now twenty to ten. Come on Percy move."

"This isn't really for me dad." Percy yells back.

"And Minerva is heading toward the rings she shoots and Sirius finger touches it, but it goes in. Score and the score is now thirty-ten." Mr. Weasley bellows.

"So how do you like your birthday so far?" Veronica asked as she went towards Harry.

"Oh it's good." He smiled.

"That's good." Veronica said as they both peered for the snitch. Veronica had her glasses on again. Harry liked it when she had glasses her on. The score was then twenty to fifty. Suddenly Veronica suddenly lurched to her side as she started to zoom away. Harry was surprised as he turned to go after her. She then pulls her broom abruptly to go in the other direction. Mr. Weasley goes back to his commentary.

"What's this? Veronica has spotted the snitch and Harry has fallen for her trick. Now she is inches away. And Harry has no chance of getting it. And Veronica has it. Red has won with two hundred against twenty. Sorry Harry maybe next time."

"What a game though." Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. All the players returned to the ground. The red team all clapped Veronica on the back. Veronica broke free to them and hugged Harry.

"Good game." She said.

"Good move." He retorted smiling. Secretly he was a bit upset that she beat him, but he couldn't be mad at her when she hugged him like that. He was just glad she wasn't going to be seeker at school. Veronica, Hailey, and Julia had to leave since their port key was about to activate. Veronica slipped a piece of paper in Harry's hand as she said good bye.

"Read it later tonight." she whispered in his ear. Once they left other people started to leave too. Harry had the best day in his life. Snape helped in cleaning up outside, while Minerva cleaned the inside. They were all exhausted except for Snape he was wide awake, but yet he didn't do much at the party. Harry finally climbed the stairs to his room and collapsed on the bed.

"Good night Harry and Happy Birthday." said Professor McGonagall tiredly as she pasted Harry's door and went to bed. Harry could hear Snape follow behind her. Harry then reached in his pocket for Veronica's note. He read it:

I recorded something for you on your quill.

Harry reached for his pile of presents as he searched for Veronica's gift. He found it. He then whispered to it play. He could then hear her voice.

"I will be in Diagon Alley next week for school shopping, would you like to meet me there? To reply you just have to say record and then your reply then say stop. Once your message has been recorded then just say send to Veronica. I have a quill too and will get the message. I will be waiting, bye."

It ended and Harry's heart lifted. He couldn't wait to see her. It would be nice to have free time together, but then he realized he couldn't. The quidditch world cup is next week. He then wondered if she could go next week. He then said record and recorded his message. The next morning he checked his quill she said yes. He was happy. Now all he had to do was ask Minerva. He came down stairs. She was reading the Daily Prophet as Snape was cooking. Minerva's hair was down for once and her black hair cascaded down to her mid back of her white bed robes. Snape was wearing all black as usual. Snape turned around to place a cooked egg on a plate. Harry could read his apron which had: Kiss The Chief written on it.

"I don't understand why you cook without magic." she questioned as she rolled up her paper.

"I cook without magic because I think it's more thoughtful. I must do more than flick my wand." he smiled and then pointed at his apron. She laughed and then kissed him.

"Thank you," she said affectingly as she took her plate from him and sat at the island. "Good morning Harry."

Harry walked in and sat at the island next to her. Snape's smile had disappeared and he took his wand out to clean the stove and pan. He then had the egg magically crack itself and cook in the pan as the pan flipped the egg over until it was done.

"There you go." he said as he placed the dish in front of Harry.

"Thank you." Harry replied as he started eating. Snape turned on the muggle radio. Harry listened to it and noticed it was a Muggle band.

"Argh, why do you listen to this?" Minerva asked as she looked at him with her eyebrow slightly raised.

"Why do you still read the paper if you know it's all lies?" he retorted in a triumphant smile.

"I read it because I like to know what is going on and who is in power." she answered smiling back. "Now why do you listen to that music?"

"I listen to this music because it has a nice beat and I like the songs." he merrily confessed as he started to mouth the words to I kissed a girl by Katy Perry. She started to laugh and Harry couldn't help but smile. He was never like this at school.

"It's filled with vulgar language and concepts." Minerva said as she got up to get a drink. "I mean really, who wants to listen to a song about a girl who kissed another girl." she said as she took a sip of orange juice, and then poured a glass for Harry. Snape then took her hand as he twirled her around.

"I do."

"Of course you do." she laughed and put the juice away with her wand. "Harry I hope you enjoyed your party even though the game didn't go on so well."

"No, I loved it! I never had a birthday party thrown for me, and the quidditch game was fun. You were really good as chaser."

"Why thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it." she said as she was flattered by the compliment.

"Um, Minerva,"

"Yes, Harry,"

"I was wondering if I could meet Veronica at Diagon Alley the weekend after the quidditch world cup."

"Well, it depends. Did you start any of your summer homework?"

"Yes."

"And have you finished it."

"No."

"Well how far along are you then?"

"I just have to write my essay on potions and then my essay on witch burnings, and then I'm done."

"Yes you may go as long as you get at least one of the essays done before the quidditch world cup."

"Okay, thank you Minerva."

"You're welcome Harry. I'm glad you enjoyed your birthday party." she said as she walked up stairs. Snape had made himself some eggs and toast as he read a magazine called _ The Potion Times. _Harry had recognized the name for he saw Snape write articles for the magazine on the laptop. Harry couldn't wait for the quidditch game, and to see Veronica.

Soon the day of the Quidditch world cup game came on and Julia and Hailey came over to Veronica's house to watch it. They had popcorn ready as they ate and watched.

"So what's up with you and Harry?" asked Julia.

"What's up with you and Malfoy?" Veronica asked back.

"We are very happy together, so what's up with you and Harry."

"Nothing, what's up with you Hailey?" Veronica asked as she looked at Hailey.

"What, I wasn't listening." Hailey said as she stuffed her mouth with popcorn. Julia and Veronica laughed, and forgot about the question. Soon the game was over and they went to bed. The next morning Harry went home went home where Minerva was standing there with the prophet in her hands. When she saw Harry she shoved the paper to Snape whose smile faded to see Harry alive. She ran to him and hugged him.

"Thank Merlin you're still alive." she said as she let go of Harry as she looked him up and down. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay, just a little shaken up." replied Harry.

"Well let's get inside." she said as she led Harry back inside the house. Harry was glad to be back after the night he had. He wondered who conjured the death mark at the game. He then focused on the weekend ahead. He had to get his essay done. He should probably do it on the witch burnings since he hated potions. Harry had sat and started to write his essay thinking about the day when he would see her. The day had arrived when he went down stairs.

"Now behave yourself and don't get in trouble, and stay insight of the shops. I don't want anything to happen to you." Minerva warned him when he came down the stairs.

"Oh, just give him the powder so he can leave." said Snape irritated. Harry took the powder from Snape and threw it in the fire place. He had the warm twirling sensation inside him as he left he could have sworn he heard Snape say.

"It's about time he left." Harry landed in the Leaky Cauldron. There wasn't anyone there so he went behind the building and tapped a brick. The wall opened up as he stepped inside the light and was in Diagon Alley. He looked around.

"Harry!" said a voice from behind. It was Veronica. She ran towards him and hugged him. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm much better now that you're here."

"Are you alright? I heard about the death mark and everything that happened after the quidditch game." Harry said. "So are doing some school shopping?"

"No I already got all my things this morning."

"Oh, so are Julia and Hailey here?"

"No they got banned from a lot of the stores." She replied smiling.

"How can someone get banned from a…"

"You don't want to know." Veronica smiled. School was just a week away, and Harry had to get the new books and things for his classes. They went to Shackle and Bolts for his books first. Veronica looked around the store with Harry as he picked up a book.

"Unfogging the future" Veronica read aloud. "Are you taking Divination?"

"Yes I thought it could be interesting, plus I needed to add an extra subject. What are you taking?"

"I'm taking the normal ones, and I added ancient runes, astronomy, and arithmetic."

"Ewe, you're taking math?"

"Shut up." She laughed as she wacked him lightly with a book. He laughed too. They stopped at the quidditch window shop. The fire bolt was in display with many little witches and wizards crowded around it.

"You have one of those, right Harry?" asked Veronica. She wrapped her arms around his. Harry looked down and liked the feeling.

"Yes I do. Sniffles gave it to me." he smiled at her.

"Oh Harry can we go inside the pet shop? I always love to see the animals."

"Um, sure I guess." Harry said as he opened the door for her. Veronica looked at little winged bats that could shoot fire through their nostrils.

"Their cute aren't they?" Veronica said as she looked at them like they were cute cuddly kittens. Harry didn't know what she was talking about but then remembered she did have a giant bascalisk as a pet.

"Yeah, you could say that." Harry said as he scratched his head. "Let's go to the Leaky cauldron to drop off my stuff and then we can go get some ice cream and go for a walk."

"Sounds like a plan."

They then went back to the Leakey Cauldron where there was the care keeper there. He agreed that he would take care of their things until they got back. Veronica got a mango orange fire cracker twist and Harry got dragon tracks. They walked around where there were houses and kids playing around.

"May I try yours?" Veronica asked as they switched ice creams. "This one's good. It does of a fiery touch doesn't it."

"Yeah I like your ice cream. It feels likes fireworks in your stomach."

"I know. Well I can say I have fire in my belly." she said and they both laughed. They walked on and Veronica felt content. Harry didn't know if he really had fireworks flying in his stomach or whether they were butterflies. He then reached for her hand and took it. He didn't look to see her expression, but she held his hand.

"It's getting dark. We should probably head back." Harry said as he turned to face her. The sun was going down as it casted their shadows on the pavement. Veronica tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"I'll race you back!" she said as she started to run. He ran after her. He was fast as he caught up to her. They laughed and were neck to neck. Harry's heart was beating so fast. Veronica caught something from the corner of her eye. She slowed down a bit to see what it was. It was some cloaked figure in the shadow. It raised its wand as it shouted _Avada Kadarva. _A green light shot out as it headed towards Harry. Veronica sprinted towards Harry as she pushed him aside. The green light struck her right in the chest. Harry had turned to where the light came from. The figure laughed cruelly. It raised its wand to Harry and shouted _reducto. _Then Snape had appeared from nowhere and stepped in front of Harry. He grabbed his wand and shouted _Protego_. The figure was than blasted backwards. Snape ran after the figure but it disappeared. Harry ran over to Veronica's crumpled body. She then lit up in flames before his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Step away from her Potter. You can't help her now." growled Snape at Harry.

"But we have to! We can't go." Harry cried at Snape. Tears had started to form in his eyes. He then realized there was a death mark above them.

"Calm down Potter, we are not leaving her! We just have to wait until the flames die down, just watch Potter." Snape said as he averted his eyes to Veronica who was still on fire. Harry watched in amazement as slowly her limbs started to turn into ash. Her skin was not burning, but just turning into ash right in front of his eyes. He then heard a cry of a baby. Snape had stepped forward as he pulled a crying baby from the ashes.

"We have to go to Saint Mongo's Hospital. Follow me Potter." Snape instructed him. He seemed calmed as he wrapped the baby in his cloak. Harry was confused. What just happened? They had stepped into the flames as they had arrived in a very busy hospital. There were many people around them. All had cuts and gashes somewhere on their bodies or some were screaming in agony for some reason. Harry had never seen people in this condition. Snape had stepped in front of a desk which sat a small plump witch who was typing furiously on her computer with a headset on her head.

"How may I help you?" she said.

"Yes I need an aging potion."

"Sorry we are busy now please wait in the waiting room." she said politely. Snape looked severe as he sneered at her

"I don't think we need your help anymore. Let's go Harry I know what to do." Snape said as he turned around back in the fire place. Harry followed. They were back in Hogwarts where many of the teachers were back fixing up their classrooms. They headed into the hospital wing. Snape had set down the child on a bed as Madame Pomfrey hurried over.

"What is wrong with this one?" she asked. She didn't seem to be happy to have a patient already when the school year hadn't even started.

"She needs some aging potion and please hurry. The faster we can age her, the better" he said as he looked down at the baby. "It will take about a week I believe until she will back to thirteen."

"Yes, right away Professor." said Madame Pomfrey as she got something out of her cupboard.

"Wait what happened to Veronica, where is she?" Harry asked as he looked confused.

"Please Potter I don't have time to answer your idiotic questions. Go to Minerva's office so she can keep an eye on you." he said coldly at Harry.

"No, I'm not leaving." Harry said defiantly as he put his foot down.

"Go Potter!" Snape roared.

"No!"

"Potter don't make me-"

"What Professor? You can't do anything to me. I am staying."

"You're infuriating Potter." Snape replied irritably as he flicked his wand and Harry went soaring through the door. Harry stood up and tried to open the doors but it was locked. He had no choice, but go to Minerva's office. Madame Pomfrey had returned with a baby bottle filled with a red colored solution.

"Thank you Poppy." Snape said as he took the bottle. He then picked up the baby and cradled her as he stuck the bottle in her mouth. She drank it all. "That's a good girl." He said as he set her back down. She closed her eyes as she was fast asleep.

"She will probably be three when she wakes up." Snape told Poppy. "Make sure she has eight ounces of this a day. I will make a new batch tonight."

"Yes professor." said Madame Pomfrey as she put up the rails on the bed. Harry rushed into Minerva's office that he made her jump a little when he barged the door open.

"Minerva, I mean Professor, we were attacked by someone I couldn't see who. He said something like _Avada Kadarva_." Harry yelled.

"He said what?" asked Minerva as she started to grew pale.

"He said _Avada Kadarva_."

"I heard what you said Potter. _Avada Kadarva_ is a forbidden curse. It kills people instantly. What happened, where's Miss. Kelly?"

"I don't know. She burst into flames and turned into ashes. Then Snape grabbed a baby from the ashes and asked for an aging potion from Madam Pomfrey." Harry informed her. He was still shaken from what had happened.

"Have you told Professor Dumbledore?"

"No Snape said for me to come to you so you could watch out for me." Harry felt angry. He was furious. She was asking him questions instead of doing something about it.

"Harry come with me, you can tell the story to Professor Dumbledore." she said as she got up and left without another word. They came to a gargoyle as she said the password and revealed stairs. Dumbledore and Snape were just climbing down them.

"I know Minerva what happened, Snape told me all about it. I think you should take Harry home now. Madame Pomfrey will take care of the baby." Dumbledore said as he came down the steps."

"No I'm not going anywhere. What happened to Veronica?" Harry yelled at him. He wanted answers, but no one would give him any.

"Harry I will tell you later, but you must go back home now." Dumbledore said calmly. He didn't understand thought Harry. Anger boiled inside him.

"I said it a thousand times already, I'm not going anywhere!" Harry said even louder. His fists were clenched. He wanted to hurt someone. Hot tears started to roll down his check. Then Minerva put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry we must go now. You can't do anything for her now." She said to him calmly. She sounded like she was about to cry. Harry pushed her hand away and stared at Dumbledore who's expression didn't change. Snape then came towards Harry and put his hand firmly on Harry's shoulder.

"We are going home Harry whether you like it or not." He sneered at him. Snape dragged harry to the nearest fire place as they went back home. When they got back Harry ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door. He then started to cry and he threw things around the room. Hedwig jumped awake from all the noise he made. He ripped his dresser open and threw clothes everywhere. Harry didn't care that he was making a mess. Then something caught his eye, and it made him stop. It was a photograph in black and white. It looked old. In the picture it looked like Minerva in her twenties with Dumbledore who didn't have a long beard or long hair, instead he had short locks of blond hair. Then siting between them was a small girl who looked like she was three or four with golden locks and light eyes like Dumbledore's. She was petting a phoenix who harry recognized was Fawkes She was laughing and clapping her hands. Minerva was smiling and had her arms wrapped around her. Dumbledore was beaming at her and kissed the little girl on her forehead. Was this their child? But how, she was with Snape not Dumbledore, which didn't make sense to Harry at all. That night they ate dinner in silence. Harry didn't touch his food.

"You should eat Harry. It wouldn't do Veronica any good if you starve yourself." Minerva said.

"Don't make him eat. He is old enough to decide whether he wants to starve to death." Snape said as a little smile appeared on his face. Minerva gave him a cold look, but didn't say anything. A few minutes later Minerva spoke again.

"Harry I know how you feel." she started to say, but Harry cut her off.

"No you don't. She saved my life and exploded into flames. I don't know whether she is dead or alive." Harry started to say. He then took out the picture he had found. "Here I found this. The only way you would know how I felt is if the people in the people exploded into flames like Veronica, and you didn't know whether they were alive." He said coldly. Minerva looked pale as she saw the picture. She stood up quickly as tears started to form in her eyes. She then ran out of the room. Harry could hear her start to cry as she ran up the stairs. Harry didn't care he was mad and furious at her. She had no right to cry, he did.

"That's her dead daughter you little brat!" spat Snape as he slammed his fist on the table. He then got up from the table and left Harry alone. Harry was right about the little girl, but he had no idea that the girl died. Now he felt badly about what he had said to her. He wanted to apologize, but he couldn't move. He started to cry again. He then thought of Veronica's dead crumpled body on the pavement. She had saved him, but was she dead like the little girl in the photograph.

The next morning was quiet. Harry went down to kitchen. He wanted to apologize to Minerva, but she wasn't there like she normally was. Snape was making breakfast as usual, but didn't look at Harry.

"I hope you're happy Potter." He jeered at Harry. Harry didn't reply. He already felt badly enough.

"She cried all night you know. She's finally asleep so don't bother her now." He said as he placed a bowl of cornflakes in front of Harry. Harry didn't feel like eating.

"Don't want to eat?" said Snape as he grabbed his magazine. "Fine then starve for all I care." He then pointed his wand to the bowl as it was then empty. Harry felt even worse. Snape then headed up stairs as he left Harry alone again. The day went on slowly. Minerva stayed in her bedroom as Snape was in his potion room preparing a new batch of aging potion. Whenever Harry heard a door open he would get out of bed to see if it was Minerva, but every time it was Snape who was stepping out to get another ingredient from the kitchen. Harry wanted to ask him what he was doing, but he knew Snape wouldn't tell him. Harry tried to sit and do his potion homework knowing Snape wouldn't let him off, but he couldn't concentrate. Veronica's crumpled body on the pavement as it burst into flames haunted his mind. Who was that cloaked figure he thought. He wanted to kill him whoever he was. He wanted to murder him for killing Veronica and laughing at the sight of her crumpled body. That night he couldn't sleep just like the night before. He then heard a small knock on his door and then it opened. It was Minerva. Her hair was tied up and her eyes were red from crying.

"Harry I'm going to Hogwarts, if you would like to come with me." She said. Her voice was shaky as she spoke. Harry got up quickly as he threw on some clothes. He then looked at her. He wanted to say sorry, but the words didn't come out.

"I know your sorry Harry, and I forgive you. You were hurt and angry for me not telling you how Veronica was, and I understand. I know you didn't know about my daughter and I wouldn't expect you to. Now let's go shall we." she said. She made a feeble smile, and Harry felt better. They went into the fireplace once more as they were in the Hospital wing. Dumbledore was there to greet them. Harry ran to the bed side that Snape had out the baby down. He then saw that it was a toddler now with spiky black hair and dark brown eyes were staring up at him. She smiled at him, and Harry knew it was Veronica; she was alive. Harry was over joyed.

"I'm sorry Harry, I didn't know you were coming, but I need to talk to Minerva alone. Please could you step outside for a moment?" Dumbledore asked. His blue eyes were gazing at Harry as they were sincere. Harry left unwillingly, but was ecstatic to know Veronica was still alive. Dumbledore locked the doors behind Harry, and Harry thought that was weird. Dumbledore walked towards Minerva as he made a chair appear from the tip of his wand.

"Please sit." He said as he indicated the chair behind her. Minerva sat in front of Veronica's bed and Dumbledore sat on the other side. She wondered what he had to say to her.

"Snape had sent me an owl about what Harry had told you at the table the night before." He started to say. "I want to apologize-"

"You don't have to do that Albus, it wasn't your fault."

"Now Minerva I wasn't apologizing for Harry's action, but for my own. You see, you may be furious with me which is the reason I put Veronica between us, but there is also another reason. Veronica is your daughter." He finished as he looked at Veronica. Minerva was stunned. She looked at Veronica and then back at Albus.

"You're joking!" she said in disbelief.

"I do not joke about things like this; she is your daughter."

"But she looks nothing like her. My daughter was hunted and killed by You-Know-Who and his death eaters. That's what you told me."

"Yes I did tell you that, but I did it for her sake and yours. I told Veronica to hide with my friends in China. She then transformed herself into an Asian looking girl to blend in so Voldemort wouldn't find her, but he did somehow. And they battled and he and his death eaters killed my friends and her, but do you remember when you were three months pregnant with her?" Minerva nodded her head, but was still speechless. "I found you in the Chamber of Secretes bleeding. You had a gash right over your womb. She was dying inside you and I had summoned Fawkes to me immediately. He healed you, but his tears mixed with Veronica's DNA making her part phoenix. I did not know it at the time until she was four and scraped her knee and started to cry. Her tears were phoenix tears and it healed her knee. The day that Voldemort killed her she was reborn. I erased her memory so Voldemort wouldn't know she was still alive, and I told you she had died so he would believe that she was dead. A fireman had brought her to an orphanage since she caught the house on fire when she died, and I have watched over her ever since. She was adopted by an American woman, and I knew she would be fine. She looks Asian right now because that's what she thinks she looks like which I was glad about because Voldemort wouldn't recognize her. I also made sure that her American mother would be able to adopt her so she would be far away from Brittan. I am sorry that I did not tell you before. I know you have been suffering over these years. I thought you should know now that Voldemort is not after her anymore." He stopped and saw that she was crying again.

"So she is alive. She is my daughter." Minerva had been able to get out.

"Naturally, she has your gift of transfiguration, and the ability to become an animagus. If she is my daughter like we thought, she has inherited my eagerness to learn and my phoenix patronus. I have watched her grow and prosper twice now and she is happy." Dumbledore said as he watched Veronica sleep. Minerva had then turned her attention to Veronica. Tears still rolled down her face. She then reached to stork Veronica's hair. She had her daughter back, and she was overwhelmed.

"Why had you kept this from me for so long?" she asked as she looked at Dumbledore.

"You had healed, and I didn't want to upset you again."

"I have never healed until now." she said to him a bit coldly.

"Well I'm sorry Minerva, I truly am." He said as he put his hand on hers. "I think we should call Harry back in though before he gets suspicious." Minerva wiped her tears away, and Dumbledore had removed the chairs as Minerva let Harry back inside. Harry had wondered what took them so long. The doors were too thick for him eavesdrop. He ran to Veronica's side again and saw that she was sleeping. He did not leave her bedside.

In the morning he had woken up to what looked like a seven year old Veronica. Her black hair was to her shoulders and she sat there poking him to wake up.

"Hey there sleepy head." she said as she giggled. Harry was tired, but smiled back.

"Do you remember me?" he asked her eagerly.

"Yes of course I remember you Harry. Hey do you have any ice cream for me? I'm hungry." She said smiling. Harry could see she had two missing teeth. Veronica realized he was looking at her missing teeth.

"I lost two teeth this morning, and I put them under my pillow for the tooth Fairy." Veronica said. Her voice was high pitched and she sounded like a seven year old. Then Madame Pomfrey came inside the room carrying a glass filled with red liquid.

"It's time for your medicine." She called in a cheery voice. Veronica had thrown her head into her pillow. "Come on you have to have your daily dose if you want to grow big again."

"I don't want it. It tastes gross." said Veronica as she lifted her head a little from her pillow but then put it back down.

"But don't you want to be thirteen again?" Madam Pomfrey asked trying to persuade the young Veronica to take the potion.

"No I lost two teeth this morning which means I'm growing. I don't need that potion." She yelled. Harry laughed as she kicked her feet and had a tantrum.

"I'll give you some ice cream if you drink it all." said Harry as he decided to help Madame Pomfrey. Veronica had stopped kicking and looked at Harry.

"You have ice cream?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes and you can have some if you take the medicine." He replied and Madame Pomfrey hoped she would agree.

"Fine, but I'm not drinking it for you, you understand?" she said to Harry.

"I understand." He said smiling at her. She was cute when she was young he thought. Veronica took the glass from Madame Pomfrey and drank the whole glass. She then made a funny face after which meant that she didn't like it at all.

"So now you give me my ice cream." She said at Harry. Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't have ice cream for her. Then Dumbledore walked in with an ice cream cone in his hand and it was filled with Vanilla.

"Did someone say Ice cream?" He said in a childish voice. Veronica clapped her hands and bounced up and down in her bed.

Minerva followed behind with more ice cream. She was smiling and looked better than she did last night.

"I heard you lost two teeth this morning." exclaimed Dumbledore. He looked at her with his kind eyes. Veronica nodded her head as she smiled to show him that some teeth were missing.

"Good, good," he said as he gave her the ice cream cone. She started to lick it and her face showed pure enjoyment. "Now you must pay attention to what I am about to tell you." She narrowed her big eyes at him showing that I she was listening.

"Should I go outside again Professor?" asked Harry.

"No you can stay Harry I think you deserve to know why Veronica is in this condition." Minerva said as she handed Harry a cone of ice cream. Dumbledore then started to explain everything to Veronica.

"Veronica, when you had sacrificed yourself for Harry you were reborn. This is because you are part phoenix." He started. Veronica looked at him with amazement. Harry was confused.

"Cool, so is that why my patronus is a phoenix and I can turn into one?" she asked.

"It may be Veronica, but it may also be because I might your father." He said. Harry chocked on his ice cream from what he just heard.

"You are her father?" he asked a little too loudly.

"Please don't go all Darth Vader on me." said Veronica laughing. Harry laughed too as he got the joke, but Dumbledore and Minerva didn't understand. Minerva ignored her comment.

"Yes Harry and I am her mother." Minerva said as she smiled at Veronica who stopped laughing and stared at her with bewilderment.

"Wait, I thought you said your daughter was dead." Harry said as he was beyond bewilderment at that point.

"Yes Harry, I thought she was dead too until Dumbledore told me last night that she wasn't, but instead she was Veronica."

"But she looks nothing like the girl in the picture." Harry said defiantly as he looked at Veronica who was still looking at Minerva. "You're mad she's Asian."

"Thank you Harry for pointing out what she looks like, but please let me finish my story."

"Wait, what do you mean when you say you might be my father?" asked Veronica as her big brown eyes were now focused on Dumbledore.

"He means that we are not sure. I was in school when I was pregnant with you. I had a boyfriend then. He was captain of the quidditch team for Slytherin as I was captain for Gryffindor. He was popular and so was I. We were bound to be with each other just like the stereotypical head cheerleader and quarterback. We grew quite fond of each other, and then we started dating, and you know what happened. I wasn't proud of it, but yet I again I did have you which I would never regret. Dumbledore and I grew fond of each other too, and you know what happened, and I was pregnant. That year was also the year the chamber of secrets was opened. During the time my boyfriend was acting strange and talking about how muggles deserved to die. I had a fight with my boyfriend about some hex he had put on another student, and it was the first time he had struck me. I ran away from fear into the girl's bathroom where moaning Myrtle was crying in there like always. My friend had found me to comfort me, but then Myrtle was killed by the bascalisk and my friend and I were dragged down into the chamber. My boyfriend was down there too. He had killed my friend off with the same course he had tried to kill you Harry."

"Wait Voldemort gave me this scar, are you saying your boyfriend was Voldemort?" Harry had interrupted the moment he had heard what she said. Minerva sighed and she shook her head.

"Yes it was Tom, Tom Riddle." she had managed to get out as though she wanted to forget it. "He had apologized for what he had done to me, but I was furious and scared. I called him a monster for killing all those innocent muggles and my friend. He got mad at me for what I said and we dueled right there. I ended up knocking him out, but he had made a deep gash on my stomach where you were, and I was bleeding to death on the floor and you, Veronica, were dying. I tried to make it back up the pipes, but it was no use. Dumbledore had somehow found me, and had summoned Fawkes whose tears healed us, but at the same time his tears had mixed with the development of your DNA; making you part phoenix." She had said as Veronica had completely forgotten her ice cream as it melted over her hand. Harry's fell on his lap.

"When you were born you looked like me. Minerva was sure I was the father, and Voldemort must have been spying because he grew with rage. He started killing muggles and wizards. I knew he was furious with Minerva, he wanted to punish her, and by punishing her he would go after the ones she loved. Voldemort was afraid of me, so wouldn't dare to go after me, but instead he was after Veronica. We hid you as best we could. You attended Hogwarts under a different name, but he had found out where you were. That's when we sent you abroad to China. You transformed yourself to look Asian to blend in as you were protected by my friends there. But nonetheless, Voldemort found you. He and his death eaters went after you killing you and your friends, but you did not go down without a fight. You held your ground as you took down his death eaters, but you could not take down Voldemort. He had killed you and after he left you could burst into flames as you were reborn. I came to the scene right away and erased your memory so Voldemort would not go after you again, and I told Minerva you had died to make everyone think you were truly dead. I made sure you were adopted by an American family where you would be far from Brittan, and where you would be happy. You still look Asian because that's who think you are, you don't have any reconciliation of your past life." Dumbledore had said as he had finished his story at last. Veronica had gotten tired by the end of the story, but struggled to stay up.

"So you're saying that you're her mother." Harry said as he pointed to Minerva. "And you maybe her father." Harry said as he pointed to Dumbledore.

"I don't think that I am Harry. I mean I would love to have Veronica as my daughter, but I don't think she is. Veronica is a metamorphous and parsel tongue. Neither Minerva nor I have anyone in the family that are those things."

"But I studied to be a metamorphous." Veronica protested.

"Yes you did, but you have forgotten how to change your looks, and therefore studied to remember." Dumbledore said looking prudent. "You were also skilled in the dark arts in school, as if it was natural to you, and you have done things I have never seen anyone do, except Lord Voldemort himself." Veronica was even more tired. She couldn't keep her head up. Why did she feel so tired all the time? She then fell back in her bed, and she was asleep. Harry watched her as her hair grew longer before his eyes. All her teeth came out as new ones came in. She grew taller and thinner.

"I expect she elven now." said Minerva as she too watched the changes.

"I think we should stop when she's thirteen. We are only a month away from her birthday, so it won't hurt to age her up a month ahead." Dumbledore said.

"I think we should go home Harry." Minerva said to Harry. "Snape will be wondering where we are.

"I'd like to stay if you don't mind." Harry said. He did not take his eyes away from Veronica. Minerva was about to persuade him to come home with her when Dumbledore interrupted her.

"Let him stay Minerva, it will be I fine." He said. She was then looked at Harry to see if he wanted to come, but he was busy looking at Veronica. She had then started to leave.

"When will she wake up?" Harry asked.

"Soon Harry. In one minute she'll be eleven, and then another two she will be twelve, and then at last in three minutes she will be thirteen in which she will wake up." Dumbledore said as Harry was still watching her. "Harry, you mustn't tell anyone what we have told you. I feel like Voldemort is growing stronger each and every day and he will be back for her and you Harry. I trust you two to protect each other. I would suggest keeping Veronica close to you. She can heal you Harry and take a hit for you when you need one. She is also very powerful, and if I am correct about her father being Voldemort than you will need her to fight him. Her powers will be the same as his." Dumbledore said but Harry interrupted him.

"She never left me, and I will never leave her. I promise this to you and to Veronica." Harry said valiantly. Dumbledore smiled.

"I know you will never let her go Harry." as he said this Veronica opened her eyes. She was thinner and taller. Her hair turned into honey blond waves and her eyes were crystal blue like Dumbledore's. Her skin was as white as milk and she got up from the bed. Harry looked at her speechless by the way she changed.

"What are you staring at?" she said as she nudged him. She then had seen her blond hair and her pale skin. She grew speechless too.

"You must have changed to your normal self when you learned who you truly are." Dumbledore said as he had a mirror appear from the end of his wand. Veronica looked at herself. She was astounded by the way she looked. She then saw a scar on her chest like Harry's. It was probably from the curse she had just experienced. "Now that's the Alice I knew." He said as he looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Alice?" she said bewildered.

"Yes Alice McGonagall. Your mother and named you after a very powerful Auror that was from my side of the family. Plus it sounded nicely with all three different last names you could have."

"So how do I look?" she asked Harry. Harry got up from his seat as he circled her.

"I liked how you looked before, I mean don't get me wrong, you are stunning, but you were prettier the way you were before to me." he answered still studying her features. With that she changed back, but kept her height and body frame. "That's better," he said as he looked at her. Veronica smiled at him and hugged him. He held her in his arm for the first time that felt like forever.

"Thank you for everything." He whispered in her ear as she held him tighter.

**Author's note: Thought that was a good place to leave you off, if some made it this far. Hope the begining of the year was exciting enough for some, and there is more on the way.**


End file.
